


mistletoe

by sunshinedoie



Series: 23 Days of Wonder [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Christmas Party, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedoie/pseuds/sunshinedoie
Summary: best friends jaemin and donghyuck meet under the mistletoe at a holiday party and kiss. it isn’t supposed to mean anything, but what donghyuck doesn’t know is that jaemin is secretly in love with him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Series: 23 Days of Wonder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050305
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> written for #23DaysOfWonder on twt and cross-posted!! thank you for reading 🥰

Every year, there was a holiday party hosted by one of Donghyuck’s friends, and every year, Jaemin had to go. Donghyuck wanted him there, and besides, it was usually a fun time.

This time, however, it felt different; the atmosphere in the house had changed. 

Donghyuck tapped him on the shoulder and motioned to say that he was going to go somewhere else. Jaemin nodded and set off to find a place to sit.

Not too long after he sat down, the music coming from the radio next to him became too loud, almost obnoxious. His head was pounding, and he groaned inwardly. Donghyuck wasn’t going to want to leave just yet, and he was Jaemin’s ride.

He moved over to the other side of the couch and glanced over by the doorway and was greeted with the sight of Donghyuck kissing someone. His heart clenched, and he looked away sharply. 

Fuck. Jaemin hadn’t considered the mistletoe hanging above them.

He stood up shakily and walked towards the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He looked into the mirror and saw that his makeup had smudged. That was the least of his problems, though, and he quickly wiped away the smudges.

Donghyuck was kissing another boy. It wasn’t a problem, really; he could kiss whoever he liked. The only problem was that Jaemin was in love with him.

He was in love with his best friend, and Donghyuck didn’t feel the same. 

Jaemin stepped out of the bathroom and headed for the front door. He needed fresh air, and if he had to walk past Donghyuck kissing somebody else, he was just going to drive home.

Surprisingly, though, Donghyuck was nowhere to be found. Jaemin decided not to say goodbye, and walked to the door. He opened it, and was about to head out, but was stopped by someone’s hand on his arm. 

Donghyuck. 

The boy smiled at Jaemin and pointed at the mistletoe hanging above the door. That wasn't there before. 

“Jaem, were you going to leave without a kiss goodbye?” Donghyuck smirked. 

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “I thought you were busy kissing other people, so I figured I’d just go. Did you move the mistletoe just to kiss me?”

“And what if I did?”

“Well then, go ahead,” Jaemin smiled, heart beating so fast he could have sworn it would beat out of his chest. 

Donghyuck grinned and leaned in, pressing his lips to Jaemin’s softly. When he pulled away, Jaemin swore his legs had turned to jelly, and he reached for the door handle, stammering. 

His heart hurt. Why did he let his best friend kiss him? Jaemin knew for a fact that he would never feel the same way. 

Donghyuck smiled again, rolling his eyes. “Are you still gonna give me a ride home?”


End file.
